


Something Nice to Come Home To

by GloriousGoblinQueen



Category: Back to the Future (Movies), Back to the Future: The Game
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edging, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GloriousGoblinQueen/pseuds/GloriousGoblinQueen
Summary: Set during the 1940s. When Emmett comes home after work, Marty ties him to a chair and gets him off real nice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a cleaned up and somewhat extended version of [this](https://gloriousgoblinqueen.tumblr.com/post/157263982972/happy-valentines-day) post I made for Valentine's Day. For the sake of logic, Marty and his family are in the 40s instead of the 80s.

Emmett's blindfolded, secured to one of the plainer chairs in their home with his hands tied behind the back. Marty didn't even let him take off his suit jacket before ordering him around. The only reason he didn't put up a fuss was because he remembered Marty saying he'd have something good waiting for him when he got home from work. Various half-formed fantasies of what “something good” might mean kept his mind half-occupied throughout the day. It could be just about anything, from surprising him with another dish from Emmett’s mother’s recipe collection to another short piece on the acoustic guitar Emmett had found for him at a garage sale last year. Of course, as the day wore on, his mind turned to less innocent possibilities. More than once, he’d had to force his thoughts back onto whatever task was at hand, lest he get himself in trouble. Thinking about it on the drive back home, given the lewd expression Marty was wearing when he saw him off earlier, Emmett figured the “surprise” was most likely along the lines of getting his brains thoroughly screwed out sometime during the evening. With that in mind, Emmett stepped into his (now their) home with an extra bounce in his step. He couldn’t have imagined it was going to be this, though.

He hadn't expected Marty to barely give him a quick kiss on the cheek and a sultry "welcome home" before dragging him over to the chair waiting for him, kicking the door shut behind them. He definitely didn't expect Marty to all but shove him down into the seat and straddle his lap to hold him in place.

Then Marty tied a blindfold over his eyes, used the same kind of cloth to bind his hands, and now Emmett can't see or reach out and touch anything. But he can still hear and feel.

He feels Marty get off his lap and place a hand on his shoulder. He can hear, just barely, Marty moving behind him to his left side. A warm hand gently brushes his cheek, then slides down the side of his neck. Marty pets him like that a few more times, and Emmett lets himself enjoy it, leaning ever so slightly into the touch. They haven't _really_ gotten anything started, but he can already feel warmth start to spread throughout his chest.

He jumps a little when the hand that had been petting him grasps him by the chin. Marty's grip is firm, and Emmett takes that to mean he shouldn't resist whatever Marty's about to do. So he relaxes and lets Marty slowly turn his head to one side, then the other, like he's being examined. When Marty lets go of him and starts running his fingers through Emmett's hair, Emmett just thinks he's going to get more of the gentle handling from earlier. It's a bit of a shock when Marty grabs him by his hair and yanks his head forward. Not too harshly, though; just enough to let Emmett know he's about to kick things up a notch.

Marty lets go of his hair and gets down on his knees, bracing himself on Emmett’s legs. Emmett can feel Marty's hands slide up from knee to thigh, over and over again, leaving trails of heat in their wake. With each pass, Emmett can feel him getting closer and closer to his dick, and he can't do a thing about it. Between the tie on his wrists and Marty holding his legs down, he still can't move around much. So he leans his head back and groans quietly, closing his eyes a little tighter.

When Marty finally palms the length of his cock through his pants, it's like a dream come true. Emmett's not the noisy type, only a quiet whimper makes it past his lips. But practically his whole body tenses up and he tries to lift his hips as much as he can. His breathing sounds loud to his own ears, but he really doesn't care because all he can focus on is how Marty's alternating between squeezing him and running fingers up the underside.

Marty undoes Emmett's belt, then his zipper, and eases Emmett's cock out. He's seen it a thousand times before, yet the sight never fails to turn him on. He licks his lips, thinking about how he wants to lick a wide stripe from the base to the tip, then slowly go down on it until he damn near chokes. But Marty's got other plans this time. Instead, making sure he's got a nice, firm grip on Emmett's cock, he slides his hand down real slow toward the base of it.

Emmett's not too sure why Marty did all this just to give him a hand job, but he's not complaining. He relaxes again, letting Marty work him over good. His dick's so wet and slick from all the teasing beforehand, they don't even need lube. When Marty starts stroking faster, Emmett's breathing speeds up, and he just assumes Marty will bring him off to an amazing climax.

Just when he figures Emmett's close, Marty pulls off and lets him writhe in agony a little. He’ll definitely get his boyfriend off, but not without having some fun first.

Marty spends a little under an hour just edging Emmett, starting out slow and working back up to a more normal pace, before pulling off and leaving Emmett to groan low in frustration and try to arch into Marty's touch. Eventually, all the attention has Emmett so sensitized that all Marty has to do is brush his fingers against his cock to make him jump. He lets Emmett rest for a few minutes to calm down, idly stroking Emmett’s thighs to pass the time.

Then, when Marty thinks Emmett's calmed down enough, he grabs his cock and starts working him over at full-speed.

The sensation takes Emmett by surprise, so much so he can't make a sound. Tension coils in his thighs, his belly, fucking everywhere, and he just wants it all to keep going because it's so good.

A twist of Marty's hand on the head of his cock is what sends him over the edge. The climax itself seems to last forever before he actually ejaculates, thick jets of hot, white cum striping him from chin to stomach.

Marty sits back and enjoys the show, milking Emmett’s cock until the very last drop’s wrung out. As happy as he is with the end result—Emmett’s head lolled back on his shoulders, chest rising and falling like he’s just run a marathon, thighs spread lewdly open—he’s just the _tiniest_ bit apprehensive about taking that blindfold off. He’s almost certain he’s in for an earful when Emmett sees how ruined his suit is now.


End file.
